


Bragging Rights

by digthewriter



Series: Game of Drarry Challenge (Tumblr) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astronomy, Astronomy Tower, Charms, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: They kissed once and Harry wants more of that.





	Bragging Rights

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=josephinestone)[**josephinestone**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=josephinestone) for the beta. This is written for [](http://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com)[**gameofdrarry**](http://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com) | Prompt 2. [Rolled 9 - Position 37 - _Charms (Fluff)_ Stargazing. Minimum 292 words - Maximum 792 words.]

Harry slid his hand into Draco's and held his breath. This was the closest they'd been since they had shared a brief kiss a month ago. 

The kiss had surprised them both as it was a heated argument in one moment and a kiss in the other. Ron had called for Harry which caused Draco to run away, and then they were never alone after that. 

Tonight, it was different. 

For an assignment they were all huddled together at the Astronomy Tower. Harry had, very carefully, finagled his way around the crowd and got himself a position next to Draco. It was either this or trying to make his move in Charms, and Harry didn't think the odds would be good then. The night would help him be more conspicuous. 

Now, he'd slid his hand into Draco's as the group was breaking apart. 

They'd all done the assignment to the best of their ability. _Identify the constellations, do some drawings, and make up new names for the ones you didn't know yet._

It seemed at first, Draco had been frozen; _in shock_ , Harry thought. Eventually, he started to move. Draco walked away from the rest of the group; taking Harry with him. 

"Where are we going?" Harry whispered. 

"Shut it, Potter!" was all the response he received. 

When they were finally far enough, hidden in a dark corner, Draco let go of Harry's hand. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco asked. 

"Trying to get your attention, obviously," replied Harry. 

"This isn't a good idea, Potter." 

"Why?" asked Harry. "You kissed me back, you know. I reckon you fancy me, too—" 

"It was a mistake." 

"Is that why you're avoiding me?" 

" _Harry_?" Ron's voice, again.

"For Merlin's sake," Harry said, frustrated, but he didn't take his eyes off Draco. "Don't run away this time!" Harry gave Draco a stern look. When he was satisfied Draco wouldn't escape, Harry went to deal with his other problem. 

"Ron. I'm kinda busy…" 

"Where did you go?" asked Ron. 

"I'm busy," was all Harry said. "Can we do this later?" 

"Are you with a girl?" Ron asked smirking and pretending to look scandalised. 

"No," said Harry. 

"Then…" 

"I'm with Malfoy." 

"Oh. Why?" 

"Because we kissed and I fancy him, okay? I don't have time to talk to you about this right now. I'll tell you—" 

"Hermione thought she'd seen you kissing that night last month. I thought she was mental. Have you been kissing him a lot?" 

"Ron…" Harry sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mate, please! Can we do this _later_?" 

"Very well. I was trying to tell you Hermione's sleeping over tonight so if you can find somewhere else to be, but it looks like you won't have trouble with that." 

"What about—" 

Ron shrugged. "Found other accommodations." 

"Fine! Can I _go_ now?" 

Ron nodded reluctantly as if he were thinking it over. As if it was more important to worry about Harry and Draco than to spend the night alone with his girlfriend. 

"Goodnight, Ron," Harry said and walked away. When he reached the corner where he'd left Draco, Harry was glad he was still there. 

"Like I was saying," Draco began, "this isn't a good—" 

Harry kissed Draco without another thought. Again. It was probably a bad idea, but he couldn't wait. It'd been a month. _And_ Draco had waited for Harry this time. 

He pushed Draco against the wall and completely crowded him. He pressed their hips together and surprisingly, Draco parted his lips and allowed Harry to slide his tongue in. They rocked against each other, kissing and nibbling, and releasing gentle moans in-between breaths. 

"It's a good idea because we both want it." 

"The world won't accept this." 

Harry smiled. "The world can fuck itself." 

Draco seemed slightly shocked by Harry's statement but he recovered quickly. He opened his mouth to say something but Harry cut him off again. 

"Don't knock this down before you even tried it. Who knows, maybe you'll enjoy being with someone who can tell you you're infuriating and want to kiss you all the same." 

When Draco didn't reply, Harry decided to add, "Look at it this way. If it doesn't work, you can tell me how you'd been right all along." 

At that, Draco's face lit up. 

"There you go…" Harry said softly. 

"So, you need a place to stay for the night?" asked Draco. 

"Are you offering?" Harry asked with a grin. 

"There's only one way to see if this would or wouldn't work, Potter." 

"That is true," Harry said, trying to sound pensive. 

"Would you like to go to my rooms now?" 

"Lead the way, Malfoy."


End file.
